crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Saga Frequently Asked Questions
''' Common Questions' 'Question 1: How do people get VIP status? It says i'm VIP but i dont see it? '''Answer: Click on the "Giftbox" icon next to minimap, it should state your VIP level. You cant see you VIP status on you, but other people can. Question 2: Can you reset skills? How do you reset skills? Answer: Buy the items "Sands of Time" from the item mall. Question 3: Can you reset your attributes? How do i reset my attributes? Answer: Buy the Attribute Reset Card from Item Mall or from another player. Question 4: Where do you get wings? How do i get wings? Answer: Complete the level 20 quest. Question 5: I'm being attacked by another player, why cant i attack back? How do i attack someone else? Answer: On the top left of screen, click on peace and change to Justice to kill PK'ers(red names) or evil to kill anyone. Question 6: I have a socketing rod, how do i use it? How do i put sockets in my equip? Answer: Press B and go to your inventory. On the right side will be a "Socket" button. Click it. (: Question 7: I saw someone with a +5 weapon, how do i upgrade mine? Answer: Press B and open your bag. Then click on on Enchant button on the right side. You use Sacred Enchantment Crystals(in Item mall) or Magic Dusts(from elite mobs and bosses) to enchant. 'Question 8: I have Wings but i dont know how to upgrade them, can you tell me how?' Answer: You use the item Heroic Wings from the item mall to upgrade your wings. Press "J" to open the wings interface. 'Question 9: In the Item Mall, there is a section to buy stuff for coupons. Where do i get these coupons?' Answer: You get 2 coupons for every hour your online. I also believe you get coupons for collecting your daily salary (Squire rank or above) from King Valcroy amount received depends on your Nobility (Honor) Rank . Click the giftbox icon next to minimap for the hourly coupons. 'Question 10: It says i can do a level 25 dungeon? Where is it?' Answer: The level 25 dungeon, Indigo Blight , can be found in Himeng Valley by talking to the dream guy in the middle of the map. 'Question 11: If there's a level 25 dungeon, is there any higher level dungeons? If so then where?' Answer: There's a level 30 dungeon called Revenant's Vault , It can be found by talking to Sutton in the Twilight Caverns, which is in the Twilight Plains . Question 12: What does crystal essence do? I cant seem to figure out what to do with it. An'swer: Crystal essence is used in upgrading the Soul . 'Question 13: I see people riding around on Panther's and Scorpions, why am i stuck with a turtle? Answer: You need to purchase Mount Upgrade Tokens from the Item Mall. After that Press "N" to open the mount interface. Click on your mount and click transform. Visit our Mount page for a list of mounts and how to get them.. 'Question 14: I ran out of quests but i dont know where to level up. So where do I go?' Answer: If you click the "W" button under the mini-map it will open the World Map, and it will display the level ranges of the monsters in every area. Kill monsters 5 levels higher than you for max exp(this was gotten from a tip off loading screens) 'Question 15:' How do you make a guild? where do you make one? Answer: Currently, it costs 20 gold to make a guild. If you go to Starglade and press "M" to open the map, click on the "Guild Management Officers" name and it will route you to him. 'Question 16: Is there a rankings? How do i see them?' Answer: If you click the "Trophy" button beside the mini-map, it will open the rankings, i do not know when they refresh though. 'Question 17: What is the shadowy figure that appears in the corner and why do certain parts of him change colour?' Answer: If you look at your weapon stats you will see that it has something called durability, when your durability gets low you will need to repair it, this can be done at any shop. When looking at the figure in the corner the part that has changed colour means that piece of equipment needs repairing. The closer the colour gets to red, the lower it's remaining durability is. 'PVP Related Questions' 'How do I enter PvP Mode?' First off, look up by your character portrait in the top left corner. There will be 1 of 5 words beside your name: Peace, Justice, Evil, Party, or Guild. Click on this word to change what mode you're in. (Note: You can only attack other players once you are above Level 20, and your targets must be Level 20+ as well) Each Mode has a different group of people you can attack. Peace Mode means you can't hit anyone. You can still be attacked by Evil Players. Justice Mode means you can ONLY hit players with Red Names. Players with White Names that are in Evil Mode cannot be attacked, they must have Red Names. (This is self-tested, I may have just accidentally derped, although I'm pretty sure this is the case.) Evil Mode means you can hit anyone. Guild Mode means you can hit everyone that IS NOT in your guild. This includes White Names or Red Names. Party Mode means you can hit everyone that IS NOT in your party. This includes White Names or Red Names. Help! I PK'ed someone and I have a Red Name! How do I get rid of it? Check your Character Panel by hitting "C", or clicking the first icon from the left on your hotbar. The "PK Level" shown is how long you have to wait for your red name to go away. 1 PK Level = 1 Hour of waiting 'Pet Related Questions' How do I catch Pet ? You can only catch pets on Monster Island. You go through a tutorial on how to do it, but if you forget here's a small reference. 1) Talk to a "Beastmaster" NPC in a town. Click "Tame Pet", and travel to the appropriate Island where the pet you want to catch is found. 2) Make sure you have some Pet Scrolls on you of the appropriate Level! You cannot use say, Level 20 scrolls on a level 10 pet. They must be the right scrolls.(Don't waste money and time, get the right one!) 3) Use it on an enemy on the Island. If you succeed, you tame the pet! (Weakening monsters offers a better chance of taming them.) 'Why can't I catch Pet? I want one!' Are you the right level? Do you have the right level Pet Scrolls? Remember, you need to be using Scrolls that are equal to the pet you want to catch, as well as you need to be the same level or higher as the pet you want to catch. 'What are Baby/Morphed Pets, and how do I get one?' Baby Pets start at level 1, meaning they have more chances to gain stats based on their aptitudes. They also have more levels to gain, meaning more chances at learning a skill. Morphed Pets are pets that look different, tend to have better chances to learn skills, and have inherently higher aptitudes than regular pets. 'What is Aptitude? What is Maturity?' Maturity determines how much stats a pet will gain upon levelling. Aptitude determines how those points will be allocated. 'Do Baby/Morphed pets spawn with that in their name?' Yes. Baby Pets will look the same as the regular monster, but have "Baby " Morphed Pets will look different, as well as having "Morphed " 'I liked the game on Facebook, but I don't have my Boxing Bear Pet? ' Whoa now, calm down. Just because liking the game appears on your Facebook instantly, doesn't mean your pet will. The game servers need time to validate the fact that yes, you did in deed like the game on Facebook. After a while, a quest will appear in your chatlog to turn in to an NPC in Starglade (which one right now eludes me). Turn that quest in once you get it, and you get your Boxing Bear! 'OMG I opened Baby Angel/Baby Devil/Fire Lord/Teeka Eggs and it didn't hatch? ' Yes, that's because if you read the tooltip, it says that there's a CHANCE of the pet hatching. That means you won't always get a pet from an egg. ---- 'Item Related Questions' How do I use a Socketing Rod? Open up your Inventory. On the right will be a button labeled Socket. Click it. A window will appear. Drag the gear you want to add sockets to into the top slot. Click on the blocked slots. The bottom slot will then fill up, telling you how many Socketing Rods you need, and of what kind. If you have the number required in your inventory, click "Add Socket". Voila! You can then drag Gems into the open sockets via the same interface. 'How do I use Lucky/Ancient Coin?' Ancient Coins are dropped off of level 30+ monsters (Elites and World Bosses tend to carry them more often). To transform an Ancient Coin into a Lucky Coin, double click on it (This will cost you 15 silver). When you have enough, take the Lucky Coins to the Wishing Well in Starglade, 156, Y: 96. Click on her, and choose "Toss a Lucky Coin". If you have enough, you'll toss it-- if you don't, a window opens up telling you how many you need. The number you need to throw resets daily. The first throw is 3 coins, then 6, 9, 12, and finally 15. After you throw 15 coins, you can't throw any more until the next day, at which point it starts at 3 again. 'Where do I get a Magic Bottle?' Purchased from the Item Mall. How do I get Coupons? What are Coupons for? How do we use them? Coupons can be obtained many ways. Lucky Ingots have a chance to yield 2, as well as you can also Claim coupons for being online (You get 2 coupons per hour). To claim them, click the gift box by your mini map. They can be spent in the "Free Cash Shop" for some basic items. Press "Y" and go to the Coupon Tab. 'What do the colours of each gear mean?' The colours represent the approximate strength of a gear. White gear is regular (And can be bought from NPC's in towns). Green is uncommon, Blue is rare, Gold is Very Rare, Purple/Pink is Extremely Rare, and Orange is Epic. (I used the PvP Gear as an easy way to see that it scales up-- not only do the weapons become stronger, but you also need higher and higher nobility ranks to use it!) ---- 'Player and World Related Questions' 'What is a Bonfire/Torch? ' Bonfires aka Torches are random "drops" from enemies. Just being near a bonfire gives you EXP every 3 seconds! The EXP gained is based on your level. They can also be received or purchased through some events. 'How do I Change Channels?' At the top left of your minimap is a small "L#". Click that, and a drop down menu opens. Pick the instance you want, and enter! Some places have more than 5 instances (Monster Island East, is one example), and some have less (Monster Island West). Some only have one instance! These are usually dungeons / pvp battle grounds, and the like. 'Do I need to be in the same Instance as my party when entering a dungeon?' Contrary to popular belief, you DO NOT need to be in the same instance. Because of what I said above, your party's dungeon only has one instance. If you enter from L4, and your party mates enter from L2, you'll all end up in L1 anyway! 'How do I reset my skills? When do I get a free skill reset? The game said I get a chance to reset my skills soon!' You have to use an item called Sands of Time. You get a free one at level 50 or from Dragon Hunts, the Cash Shop, Guild Benefit Points or via other players who are selling it. 'How do I link my co-ordinates in chat?' Look at the minimap at your top right. In the bottom-left corner of the minimap are coordinates. Click them. 'How do I link items into chat?' Hold down Control (Ctrl) on your keyboard, and left click the item. 'OTHER QUESTIONS' 'How do I open up a Private Shop?' Once you reach level 30, you may open a Private Shop to sell equipment and items. First, you must stay in Starglade City to set up shop. Open up your inventory (B), and click "Private Shop." Drag your items into the "Private Shop" window, input the amount you would like to sell it at, write down your shop name and open your own shop! 'I want to level up fast and efficiently!' Before level 20, the fastest way to level up is following the various quests. Once you reach level 20, there will be various interactive activities waiting for you. Find a party or guild. You will also be able to join a number of battlegrounds and dungeons. 'I don't enjoy farming!' Besides battle grounds and dungeons, there are various daily quests and activities, including: Blessed Bath, Redemption, The Training, and Seed of life. 'I am tired of killing monsters!' You may activate AFK mode, allowing you to kill surrounding monsters and enemies automatically. I just accepted a quest and don't know where to go next! Don't know how to find a NPC? Simply click on the name in the Quest Log. The system will create a path that will lead you to your target. Additionally, once you open the map and click anywhere on the map, the system create the path for you. I'm stuck! How do I get out? Sometimes you may move into a place you shouldn't be. If you are stuck, try to re-login. Using a Town Portal scroll will also solve this issue. If the problem still exists, please file at ticket and they will assist you. 'There are too many people on my screen!' Click "?" to hide players. Additionally, you may click "Show/hide effects" at the bottom of the mini map to hide magic effects. 'I am out of potions! Where can I get more?' There is a Potion vendor in each city – You may buy potions here. Also, you may farm monsters to receive potions. If you do not want to go back to the city, you may buy them from Item Mall. Category:Game Mechanics